1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of fluid testing system, and more particularly, to a multichannel microfluidic disc testing system and utility thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, the examination of specific biofluid is often needed as a basis for diagnosis in biomedical field. Currently, one of the known blood identification methods is microplate method, which has been used extensively in various medical examinations.
This method requires manual operation on a 96-well plate; therefore, it consumes a lot of time, manpower, specimens and reagents. In all kinds of medical products and researches, such as blood test, body fluid test and medical reagent test, etc, biofluid is often used to run the test, for example, blood typing test, disease diagnostic test and the screening of medicament in development. Generally speaking, these specimens and reagents tend to be few, expensive and are not easy to obtain. If these specimens and reagents are over-consumed and are not run correctly, it will cause failure in examination and prevent the next correct medical treatment from happening; it will also cause failure in the experiment and the development of medical treatment or medicine will be delayed. In order to protect human bodies from being drawn a large quantity of blood or specimens because of the need of test, accurate test and analysis with a small quantity of specimens is extremely important.
The researches of microfluidic method have been used extensively on various kinds of medical tests. Jeong-gun et al. presented their patent “CENTRIFUG MAGNETIC POSITION CONTROL DEVICE, DISK-SHAPED MICRO FLUIDIC SYSTEM INCLUDING THE SAME, AND METHOD OF OPERATING THE COMPACT DISK-SHAPED MICRO FLUIDIC SYSTEM” and disclosed a disposable multichannel microfluidic plate that can be used to run fluid identification. Per Andersson et al. presented their patent “SEPARATION STRUCTURE” and disclosed a disposable multichannel microfluidic plate that can be used to run fluid identification. The following are some drawbacks of the common technological principles of multichannel microfluidic plate: it only runs single test; it requires a large quantity of fluid sample and reagents; it is hard to analyze; it is difficult to test and the test strips are complicated to produce and prepare, etc. These drawbacks have lead to high cost and long testing hours; especially the single test can only focus on one testing target, which is really minute and complicated. Therefore, it is still hard to use the current methods extensively in the fields of medical research, biochemical analyses and clinic diagnoses.
Based on this, the important target of current industries is to develop a biofluid testing system that can simplify these multiple steps and examine many items simultaneously to lower the usage of a large quantity of fluid samples and reagents, to analyze easily, to examine conveniently and to produce and prepare the test strips simply, thus, the cost and the working hours can be lowered.